thaelisyardafandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Colour: Fire
The Jester Archetype Aversion: '''Discomfort '''Strategy: '''Happiness Those whose souls bear the touch of Ignis are extroverted, optimistic and spontaneous. They dread being in prolonged emotional pain and constantly strive for satisfaction and contentment. Fast and versatile learners, they like to stay physically and mentally active so as to remain occupied and avoid missing out on experiences. At their best, Fire souls embody appreciation, joy and cheer, but at their worst they can fall prey to impatience, impulsivity and exhaustion. '''Lawful Good - The Awed Appreciator Liberation: “I have acquired true contentment.” Deeply grateful for what they have, the character finds joy in even the simple wonders of life. They fully appreciate, internalise and savour the depth and meaning of their experience. By truly letting go of the false belief that they require specific objects or experiences to be fulfilled, they can fully turn their attention towards unveiling the wonders of life to others around them. Their companions find them to be an anchor to the beauty of the present moment and a truly uplifting influence. Good - The Optimistic Generalist Self-Image: “I am happy and enthusiastic.” Avid and curious, the character desires to do things that will ensure they have what they need. Accomplished and multi-talented, they are also practical, productive and prolific. By acquiring the experiences they need to feel fulfilled, they begin to spare energy for the positive treatment of others. They are optimistic, bold and resilient, bringing these qualities out in others as they enthusiastically pursue adventure and stimulation. Unaligned - The Hyperactive Extrovert Ideals: ''“I value thrilling experiences and excitement.”'' Restless and impatient, the character desires to stay endlessly excited and engaged, but is unable to identify what they really need. Greedy for experience, they may demand that others meet their needs while never achieving satisfaction. Fear of boredom leads to frenetic activity, and they are often avid storyteller, wise-crackers and performers. They generally have many ideas but little follow-through. Money, variety and current trends may be important and they feel that something better is available elsewhere. If uninhibited, they may be self-centred and materialistic, addictive and hardened. Evil - The Gluttonous Hedonist Resentment: ''“No-one supports me in pursuing adventure.”'' Bitter and debauched, the character desires to avoid pain and anxiety at any cost. Dissipated and abusive, their impulsivity and addictions take their toll. By acting out whims instead of dealing with their frustrations, they lose control and heedlessly disregard or intentionally endanger others. They are irresponsible, erratic and death-defying, doing anything to feel a thrill. Their rampant escapism brings harm and suffering to others, but they will not stop. Chaotic Evil - The Murderous Renegade Delusion: ''“The world cruelly deprives me of happiness.”'' Deeply depressed, overloaded and claustrophobic, the character finds it impossible to derive pleasure from anything. Giving up on themselves, others and on life itself, revenge is their only remaining form of hollow amusement. They prey upon others for mirthless entertainment, sabotaging, tormenting and wreaking havoc in retribution for feeling drained by existence itself. Their reprehensible actions are rationalised away as being in the cause of promoting freedom, adventure and excitement, but their true motive is hatred. Examples: ''The Joker (Batman:The Dark Knight) and Magic Man (Adventure Time)''